1:2 Night - Garrett
Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:05 PM Garrett hums lightly as he returns to the room, assuming Bellis had successfully returned. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:06 PM "You" Xan points at Garrett over the top of his sketchpad with his pencil his eyes narrowing in playful irritation. "You're a terrible roommate" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:07 PM Garrett cocks his head to the side curiously, "What did I do?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:08 PM "Oh, I don't know how about that bird bursting out a box like its holding its own surprise party?" Xan gestures to the mechanical owl on Garrett's desk. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:08 PM "Oh! Bellis! Were you in the room?" Garrett laughs, "I'm so sorry!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:11 PM "I thought a bomb went off or something," Xan shakes his head laughing, laying down his pad in front of him. "I was shattered after that combat class. Rista nearly shot through the bloody ceiling" Said Rista looked up when she was mentioned and seeing Garrett she hissed, before turning her back on him firmly. "Think you made an enemy," Xan jokes. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:13 PM "Aww," Garrett frowns, "Rista! Don't hate me, or Bellis! She's good, didn't she knock on the door to get out?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:16 PM "The door was slightly ajar so she kind of just flung it open... Don't know how she got back in though. I wasn't here" Xan peeks at Bellis suspiciously. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:17 PM Bellis seems to react, shuffling her wings and shaking her head. "Was a window open? I had her track the room yesterday, so she could have searched for windows." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:20 PM "Maybe. I mean Rista can just about open a door maybe she let her in. Eh, Ris?" Xan inquires to the familiar, who made a small huff in response out loud but whispered mentally to Xan. "Apparently the 'bird wouldn't shut up knocking'?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:22 PM Garrett laughs, "She might need a faster response time to the door being unanswered," Garrett looks at Rista and give her a half-bow as he apologizes, "Forgive me?" He asks her with a small smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:24 PM Rista doesn't even look up staying curled up at the end of Xan's bed in the hamper he'd set up. "Eh, she will get over it," Xan shrugs. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:26 PM "I'm utterly heartbroken!" Garrett sighs as he flops onto his bed, "Though, I'm genuinely sorry about that, I should have told you about her." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:28 PM "No harm no foul" Xan chuckles. "What she fly out of here so quick for anyway?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:29 PM "I called for her, Penny and I were downstairs, she apparently got permission to use it as a lab," Garrett explains, "I thought I'd show off." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:33 PM "Girl? Show off? Eseís paíktis" Xan whistles fighting a smile. "But Penny... That's the girl with the two guns and the snake that gives the funny names, hm?" (Translation: "You player") Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:34 PM "I have no idea what you said, but, yes, her," Garrett laughs, "We have similar hobbies!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:37 PM "It was Greek for 'you player'" Xan explains stretching his arms out above his head. "Both tech nerds I take it?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:38 PM "I'm not a player! Am I?" Garrett pauses, "Wait, could that be considered flirting?" The idea had truly just come to him. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:39 PM "Oh dear, did it just come to you? Shame, did she seem impressed? If she was you had an opening," Xan chuckles. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:41 PM "Um, I think so? I mean, Bellis is an impressive invention, even for hypertech people, she's my pride and joy, I've been working on her since I was around 13!" Garrett grins, "She said she liked her." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:42 PM Xan picked back up his pad continuing on his sketch as they spoke. "I'm starting to see how you missed the signs. You get easily distracted by the tech, hm?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:43 PM Garrett laughs, "Maybe." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:44 PM He peeks over the top of his pad smirking. "You will just have to try extra hard to pay closer attention tomorrow" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:45 PM Garrett pouts, "But I don't know romance, you could flirt with me and I'd not ever realize." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:49 PM "Oh I have and probably will again in future" he says his eyes focusing back again on the pad. "But that's just for fun" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:50 PM "Wait," Garrett looks at him, "You have?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:50 PM Xan fights a smile and doesn't elaborate. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:52 PM Garrett pouts, "Hey, are you afraid of any animals?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:52 PM "Not that I know of why?" Xan peeks round to Garrett. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:53 PM "Ah, thought you'd be concerned about that." He points at Xan's shoulder. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:55 PM Xan looks to his shoulder confused. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 7:56 PM Garrett: "What? You don't see it?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 8:05 PM "Well either you've gone crazy or I've gone blind" Xan chuckles and looks back to his pad. "Trying payback?" Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 8:06 PM "Maybe, maybe not." Garrett shrugs, "You won't know." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 8:11 PM “And you will never know when I’m flirting with you” Xan retorts playfully. Notey the Paper-Yesterday at 8:12 PM "True," Garrett sighs with a grin. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay